Their Cursed & Forbidden Love
by Kallima Angelos Tera
Summary: AU Two magical kingdoms are vicious enemies and will stop at nothing to defeat the other. The rulers even went as far as to make their children forget their love for each other, but what happens when they remember?
1. Cursed Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura or its characters, but the story line, places, and new characters are totally mine so don't steal! If you want to use them, ask and I might let you. Some have a special significance.  
  
Sakura, Tomoyo - 17  
  
Syaoran / Xiaolang, Eriol - 18  
  
Touya, Yukito/Yue - 24  
  
Every tear is a memory of my love that is slowly slipping away ~ by me.  
  
°°°°Almost midnight in the Kingdom of Kadenia 17 years ago°°°°  
  
It was dark outside when the worried King looked out the window as he passed by. That was about the thousandth time he looked out the window in all the time he had been pacing. King Fujitake hadn't left the room all day. He was worried, really worried. It was a beautiful April afternoon in the garden where King Fujitake and his wife, Queen Nadeshiko, were walking when suddenly she went into labor. She was immediately taken to the healer's ward and had been there for roughly 12 hours. He finally sat down after an hour of pacing and ran his hand through his brown hair for the millionth time. King Fujitake couldn't help thinking the worst and placed his head in his hands.  
  
"Your Majesty, she's here, your baby girl is here." Gasped the midwife as she ran into the room where King Fujitake was waiting. He bolted out of his chair and ran as fast as he could to the love of his life.  
  
"Get Touya and bring him to the healer's ward!" He instructed a maid as he passed by. When he got to his destination, he almost broke the door trying to get in not realizing that the door was supposed to be pulled instead of pushed. As soon as he realized this, he ran in to see his wife and new daughter.  
  
As perfect as a story book picture, there was Queen Nadeshiko in bed holding a baby in her arms rocking it slowly as the wind from the open window blew in and gently played with her hair. She looked up and smiled at him with her sparkling emerald eyes. Fujitake walked over to her and sat in the chair by the bed.  
  
"Isn't she beautiful?" Nadeshiko asked, almost stating, to her husband.  
  
"She's gorgeous, just like her mother." He answered back with a smile on his face. The baby looked up at him with radiant emerald eyes like her mother and giggled as if she knew what he said. "What should we name her, my love?"  
  
As soon as this was said, a light breeze blew in hundreds of cherry blossoms from the trees outside and one happened to land right on the baby.  
  
"I have the perfect name for her, Sakura." Nadeshiko said as she picked up the blossom and held it in her hand.  
  
"I love it"  
  
"I wanna see! I wanna see!" An excited Touya screamed as he bounded into the room.  
  
"Come here Touya and meet your new sister, Sakura." Fujitake announced.  
  
"That's it? It's kinda small. Are you sure it's supposed to be that size?  
  
"She, Touya, she. And yes, to both questions." Nadeshiko stated stifling her giggles.  
  
"Great, I get a squirt for a sister." Touya said as he rolled his eyes.  
  
"Touya!!" his parents screamed.  
  
°°°° 3 years later °°°°  
  
"Touya!! Give it back!!" Yelled the pint-sized princess as she kicked her brother in the shin.  
  
"OWWW!!! MOM!!!" He screamed. "The little kaijou kicked me!"  
  
"I'm not a kaijou!" That earned Touya another kick in the shin. It was painful enough for the young prince to drop Sakura's doll and hop around on one foot cradling the other.  
  
"Children!! What have I told you about fighting when your father's concentrating on his work?" Scolded their beautiful mother who looked nothing like that of a women who gave birth to two children. She picked up Sakura and felt a burst of magical energy flow through her. "I see you're going to be quite a sorceress. We'll have to get you started on your training soon."  
  
"Really??" asked an excited little princess.  
  
"Uh huh. Now Touya, get your Katana and get to your lesson before you're late again and don't leave your book of spells around the castle again."  
  
"Yes, mother I was going, but I'm still waiting for Yukito to come. I can't practice without a partner." Touya replied matter-of-factly. He also hated carrying that big book around. He wouldn't mind `accidentally' losing it, but he loved magic even though he didn't possess as much as he wanted. Then, it hit him. "Start her magic training already?!?!"  
  
"Mm-hmm, your sister has quite a bit of magic coming from her already and it would be best to get her to start before she blows up something. Wouldn't want that to happen again would I?" She said as she eyed her son slyly.  
  
"That was only once, mom!!"  
  
"Anyways, I just saw Yukito's carriage out the window. Get going now, shoo!"  
  
"Did you see Xiaolang's horse yet mommy?" Sakura asked her mother with hopeful eyes.  
  
"Well..."  
  
Sakura looked at her mother a little disappointed.  
  
Then Nadeshiko smiled her lovely smile and said, "Yes, he's about 10 minutes away."  
  
"Really?!?!?!" Sakura smiled. Nadeshiko nodded her head with a grin.  
  
"Not that baka again." Touya rolled his eyes. Sakura shot him a look that could kill and jumped out of her mother's arms.  
  
"Ummm...here that mom? I think its Yuki, gotta run!" Touya zipped down the hallway and disappeared.  
  
"Can we start magic lessons today so I can practice with Xiaolang?" Sakura said as she turned to her mom.  
  
"I guess so, I'll have to teach you though. Touya's teacher is a bit more advanced for you."  
  
"Okay" Suddenly there was the doorbell. "That must be Yuki!! Xiaolang must be right behind him." Sakura ran down the stairs to the door.  
  
°°°°Present°°°°  
  
Queen Nadeshiko leaned back in her chair and remembered those happy times. It wasn't like that any more; it wasn't the same with Sakura like she was. She was still happy, but something had changed inside her. Nadeshiko knew what had happened, but still tried to convince herself that it was the same Sakura. But, as the years went by, it was getting more obvious that she clearly was not the same.  
  
Sakura sat on her knees in the middle of the wooden floor with her eyes closed. She possessed long beautiful locks of extremely wavy auburn hair that started curling when her hair passed her shoulder blades. In all, her hair reached her waist. Natural strips of lighter auburn highlights streaked her hair that was only held up by a thin gold band that crossed her forehead and disappeared into her hair at her temples. It contained a small teardrop-shaped emerald that hung down in the middle. Her breathing was soft and very controlled. She opened her eyes and slowly lifted up an arm in front of her. The water in the bowl in front of her started to swirl and lift out of the bowl in one thin line. Sakura then lifted up the other arm and another thin line of water cam out of the bowl. She moved her arms around in soft motions to make the water dance in patterns around her.  
  
The door opened ever so quietly as a tall man with dark brown hair you would swear was black walked in. The man started to wiggle his index finger up and down and as he did this the water followed his movements.  
  
"Touya, stop messing with the water, I'm trying to concentrate." Sakura said without even turning around.  
  
Touya chuckled softly, "How did you know it was me?"  
  
"I knew because you're the only one with a water center in our family."  
  
"Says who?"  
  
"Says that mark on your arm that you've had since you were born."  
  
"Oh that, right." Touya stared at his left forearm unconsciously rubbing at it like it would go away. She was right of course. The mark looked like a scar of twin stars, one overlapping the other. It was the sign that you were born with, if you had magic in your blood, which said what kind of element you had. Of course all the other elements have different signs. His entire family had different marks. All the girls had the marks on their backs on the top left and all the boys had the marks on their left forearm. "If that's so, why are you controlling my element, hmmm?"  
  
"Well, it's not my center, it's part of it. My center is..." Sakura lifted a hand and touched the water with her middle finger. All of the water started to freeze beginning with where she had touched it. "ice."  
  
"I know, I know." He murmured `but seven years ago I could have bet my life it was fire. Even her mark was the mark of fire. Come to think of it, when was the last time I saw her mark?' Touya thought.  
  
Sakura suddenly snapped her fingers and all the ice burst into flames. She slowly stood up and stretched. She dropped her arms next to her side and calmly walked right through the fire. "Touya?"  
  
Touya was staring at his baby sister. It was true, she had grown up into a beautiful young woman, but something was missing. The sparkle in her eyes was gone. Everything had changed since that day, the day she was forbidden to remember. Well, almost everything had changed. She still wore that locket. The simple gold heart locket with a tiny emerald star embedded in it that she would never let anyone touch let alone open. It seemed something stopped her. It would release memories she forbid anyone to ever see, even herself and she probably didn't know why she forbid them.  
  
"Touya, is there something wrong?" She subconsciously played with her locket.  
  
"Um, no. Nothing's wrong. Tomoyo just got here, kaijou. She's in your room."  
  
"Thanks." She started to walk away when....  
  
"You're not going to leave that there are you?" Touya asked pointing to the burning swirls in the middle of the room.  
  
"Oops!" Sakura made a quick wave with her hand and the swirling fire was extinguished leaving no traces of scorch marks on the floor or ceiling. She was right next to Touya when she kicked him in the shin and said, "and stop calling me a kaijou! I'm 17 years old!!!" Touya winced in pain. Boy had she gotten stronger. Her kicks really hurt.  
  
Sakura's Room  
  
A 17-year-old girl with long black hair and violet eyes (A.N. I always thought that the violet eyes in cartoons was amazing because its not physically possible, but then again so is red, but who am I to mess with Japanese anime huh?) was sitting on a chair in the middle of the room reading a book. Her hair was braided and clipped up at the top of her head (A.N. think of when Sakura changed the Fiery card into a Sakura card. And I didn't spell fiery wrong.) by a simple yellow bow. The door was pushed open quietly and Sakura stepped in.  
  
"Well if it isn't Princess Tomoyo Daidouji of the Trekawaiine Kingdom. What brings you here today?" Sakura said with a slight smirk on her face.  
  
"Geez, Sakura, don't do that!! You scared me. I hate it when you do that!!" Tomoyo gasped, her heart racing.  
  
"Sorry," Sakura giggled, "it was just so tempting. So what's up with you? I didn't know you were coming over."  
  
"I had to get out of the castle. My parents are driving me crazy!!!"  
  
"About what?"  
  
"My parents want me to marry some Prince from the Teal'ec Kingdom. I don't even know who he is!! I've never heard of him before in my entire life!! At least they're letting me decide, but they're really pushing for this one."  
  
"At least my parents will let me pick."  
  
"They have to, with all the guys asking for your hand, they can't decide either."  
  
"Okay, stop changing the subject, back to my question. Why are your parents driving you crazy?"  
  
"Well they have been running around all day trying to arrange for me to go and meet him. His parents are having a birthday party this weekend and they invited me since our parents are trying to get us together. I don't think I'll survive all by myself with my `future husband'. Come to think of it, I would be able to bear it if I didn't have to go alone." Tomoyo looked at the now sitting Sakura with a very mischievous grin.  
  
"Oh no, Tomoyo. No way. You know that Teal'ec is related to Vaunimajee, our sworn enemies, enemies." Sakura put special emphasis on the last word.  
  
"Please, oh please, oh please Sakura!! I need you there for emotional support."  
  
"I don't know Tomoyo. My parents would never let me go."  
  
"You could tell them that you were going with me to a party to keep me company, PLEASE SAKURA!!" Tomoyo looked at her with puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Fine, alright already, but your telling them. You lie better. How did I let you rope me into this?"  
  
"I've been your best friend for 6 years and I am your favorite cousin, I have to know some tricks by now."  
  
"Whatever, let's go try and persuade my parents."  
  
The to girls walked out of the room, Tomoyo practically skipping and Sakura dragging her feet behind her. `How did I let her talk me into this?'  
  
In deep thought about how she got roped into a situation which could lead to war and the ultimate devastation of an entire kingdom, Sakura wasn't even looking where she was going when she bumped into someone. She almost fell onto her butt, but was grabbed by the wrist and pulled up by the same figure she bumped in to. Sakura looked up to see a familiar face.  
  
"Hey, Yukito," Sakura said with a slight smile. (A.N. okay lets just say he looks like Yue all the time because I think Yue is so much cuter than Yukito. You know what? We're just going to call him Yue from now on too because I'm lazy.)  
  
"Hello, Sakura. Got something on your mind?"  
  
"Not really. Lookin' for Touya?"  
  
"Yeah, seen him?"  
  
"A little while ago. Let me check. TOUYA!!!!" Her scream rang out through the castle. Touya popped his head out of the training room.  
  
"WHAT?" He yelled back just as loud.  
  
"There you go. See ya!" Sakura ran off to catch up to Tomoyo.  
  
She found Tomoyo outside the door that led to the Great Hall that her parents spent their time in when there wasn't a ball coming. She was motioning her hand for Sakura to speed up. Sakura ran through the door and Tomoyo came in after her shutting the door. The click of the door caused Sakura's parents to look up. Seeing the two girls, the king and queen smiled.  
  
"Well hello there, Tomoyo. How are you today?" asked King Fujitake.  
  
"I'm wonderful, you?" Tomoyo asked back.  
  
"We're good." Queen Nadeshiko smiled.  
  
"I wanted to ask you two something."  
  
"Yes, what is it?" Queen Nadeshiko asked as she looked at Sakura strangely. Sakura seemed terribly interested in studying the wall to the left of them and grinding something into the floor with her foot.  
  
"Well, Auntie Nadie, I'm going to a friend of the family's birthday party and it would really be nice if I could have Sakura there to talk to so I don't get bored. I really don't know anyone there and I have to spend the whole day there."  
  
"I don't know Tomoyo, is it out of yours and my kingdom?" questioned King Fujitake.  
  
"Yes, but they are very close to my family. There is no way they would hurt Sakura without offending my family and they don't want to do that."  
  
"Why don't they want to offend your family?" asked Nadeshiko as she started to arrange the flowers in the vase again.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing really. Our families just want us to get married."  
  
"Ummm, well I guess your family really trusts them." Queen Nadeshiko's eyes were really wide and so was her husband's. "Uh, sure you can go, Sakura."  
  
"Thank you." Tomoyo said with a smile that reached from ear to ear.  
  
"Mm hmm, thanks mom, dad. Let's go Tomoyo." Sakura grabbed Tomoyo's arm and practically ran out of the room.  
  
A moment later Tomoyo popped her head back in and said, "Sakura and I are going shopping, we'll be back by 3."  
  
"Okay," King Fujitake yelled not looking up from his documents.  
  
°°The market in the Kingdom of Jeassycka°°  
  
The two girls had brown cloaks on that loosely covered their hair. They busily talked and swerved from stand to stand looking for accessories and material to take back to the dressmakers at the castle.  
  
"I can't believe they let me go. Why did they let me go?" Sakura whined.  
  
"Oh quit you complaining and come over here and pick out some cloth. Green or pink?" Tomoyo was holding up two types of cloth, one a satin emerald green and the other one a soft, silk baby pink.  
  
"Uh, the emerald green one. ( A.N. I absolutely detest pink so you will rarely see any references to how Sakura compares to that nasty color. Well I don't hate baby pink all that much, anyways...) Hey, wait a minute. We need to shop for you first because you are the one that has to decide on a husband, not me."  
  
"Oh give me a break, please?"  
  
"No. Now let's see here....." Sakura sifts through hundreds of material in a matter of seconds. Suddenly she pops up on the other side of the store. "Aha!! Now pick Tomoyo, the light purplish-blue one or the yellow? I think the purplish-blue one would look good on you, what do you think?"  
  
"I like it." As Tomoyo and Sakura are waiting for the material to be packaged, Tomoyo picks up Sakura's hand and looks at her watch. "It's almost 3:00, we need to go after this."  
  
"We're really gonna cut it close this time."  
  
The two girls quickly gave their thanks to the shopkeeper and walked swiftly towards their carriage. Sakura briefly looked down at her watch in order to see if they needed to walk faster. Just then, her shoulder brushed someone in a black cloak with his hood down. Immediately she felt sparks of electricity run through her and she felt like something inside her ignited. `What was that feeling? Who was that?' Sakura wondered as she gave a quick glance towards the figure that had abruptly stopped as well. `It feels so familiar.' The mysterious figure's companion had started to turn around to beckon his friend. Before Sakura could get a glimpse at the figure, Tomoyo had pulled on Sakura's arm hard enough to make her stumble in Tomoyo's direction.  
  
"Come on, Sakura, we have to get going now!" Tomoyo scolded as she ran to the carriage pulling Sakura with her. Sakura snapped back into this reality and, picking up her dress, began to run. Both girls were at their carriage at the edge of the market within minutes. Throwing their merchandise up to the footman, they girls practically leaped into the carriage. As soon as the door was shut, the driver sped off as fast as he could knowing what would happen if they were late again.  
  
°°°About 15 min. ago on the other side of the market in Jeassycka°°°  
  
Two teenage boys walked through the market busily talking to each other. They hid their expensive clothes, one under a dark blue and the other under a black cloak.  
  
"So you've never seen her?" questioned the young prince in the black cloak. He had wild locks of deep brown hair and chestnut colored eyes that never showed his emotions, his weaknesses.  
  
"Nope, never." Stated the other prince in the dark blue cloak with certainty. This prince possessed better-tamed locks of deep, dark blue with eyes that matched. His eyes were the exact opposite of his companion, full of life and a certain sparkle that looked as if he knew something you didn't.  
  
"Never met her?"  
  
"Nope, haven't even heard of her. I've heard of the kingdom, the king, and the queen yes, but their daughter, no."  
  
"And your parents want you two to get married?"  
  
"That's right. At least they're letting me choose my bride instead of just betrothing me. They aren't pushing me as badly as they used to, but I can tell they really want me to marry her." The young prince in the blue cloak dropped a couple of Kayjees (A.N. silver dollar sized silver coins) in a boy nymph's hand and picked up an apple from his cart.  
  
"They aren't pressing you to pick a bride anymore because they last time they did, you made the poor girl grow a contagious, fuzzy green fungus on the left side of her face and down her neck." The young prince in the black cloak paid an elderly man with small lion-like ears and a lion's tail for some odd objects and liquid.  
  
"Hey, it was funny and it got the girls' parents and mine off of my back. I did remove the spell after they broke off the engagement. What are you buying, Xiaolang?" The blue cloaked prince asked curiously as he looked into the bag.  
  
"Just some ingredients, my supply is running low." Prince Xiaolang said.  
  
"Let me see that." Prince Xiaolang's companion said as he snatched the bag away from him and peered inside. "Hmmm, spotted white owl feathers, silver dragon scales, and wolf's marrow. Why, you know love spells are forbidden." The young prince stated with a mischievous grin on his face.  
  
"And you know that these ingredients are used in many other spells other than love spells, Eriol. Just because I'm buying them, together, doesn't mean I'm using them together."  
  
"Oh, I see. So who are you repulsing this time?"  
  
"Princess Petunia and her sisters Daisy and Buttercup of Flowers Are Insane or something like that." Xiaolang said as he inspected the wares of an elderly man's hut.  
  
"You mean Floriadane?" Eriol said between chuckles.  
  
"Mm hmm, there. Could you even imagine yourself being married to someone with a name like that? I mean, think of it. Here come King Xiaolang and Queen Petunia. Give me a break. The only bad part about these repulsion spells are that they only work for about 3 months. At least by then all of the princesses or ladies are either married or interested in another guy."  
  
"Aren't you the heart breaker? Now, about my birthday `celebration' this weekend, are you going?"  
  
"Definitely, I wouldn't let you suffer on your 18^th birthday all alone. You didn't let me, why do you ask?"  
  
"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all."  
  
"There had to be a reason, I know you."  
  
"It's just that that is when I meet Princess Tomoyo."  
  
"Oh, you want an excuse to get away from her. Wait a second. Princess Tomoyo...I know that name. She's the princess of Trekawaiine, right? Isn't her kingdom related to another one? I can't put my finger on it."  
  
"It's not that important, let's go cuz."  
  
"Wait, hold on, uh uh. Are you telling me that you are going to marry the cousin of my sworn enemy?!? I can't go, no way."  
  
"Oh come on! You already said you would. It's not like her cousin is coming anyways and she's not your enemy, Aunt Yelan said so."  
  
"I don't know, Eriol. This could be a very bad idea."  
  
Eriol stepped in front of Xiaolang and place one hand on each of his shoulders. "Please, it's only one day and it's for me, your favorite cousin and best friend."  
  
"Meiling is my favorite cousin. About that best friend thing, that could be debated."  
  
"Fine, favorite male cousin, and as of right now I'm your best friend."  
  
"Alright, but if a huge war breaks out because I went to this party, I'm blaming it all on you."  
  
"THANK YOU SO MUCH!!! I don't know what I'd do without you." Both men started walking again.  
  
"Neither do I. What would you have done if I didn't accept?"  
  
"You would have accepted no matter what."  
  
"That's what you think." Eriol gave Xiaolang a grin and they began walking towards the stables.  
  
"Who are we going to have fit us this time for our clothes, your tailor or mine?"  
  
"You're making me suffer through this party, then we get to go to my tailor. Not your horrendous one. The last time I went to your tailor, I ended up looking like a pink pixie for the Masked Ball."  
  
"I don't remember you looking like a pink pixie. I don't even remember you wearing pink; I thought you wore green."  
  
"I did wear green. When I got home I burnt the clothes your tailor made and had my tailor make me something." Both princes chuckled slightly thinking back.  
  
Xiaolang and Eriol walked through the crowd in a hurried fashion. They had to make it back to the Vaunimajee castle soon or Xiaolang's mom would be furious. Xiaolang looked down at his pocket watch and his eyes widened. He gently hit his cousin on the shoulder and nodded in the direction of their horses. As if on command, the two began to run. Eriol was in front only by a few inches and Xiaolang followed close behind. The duo (A.N. don't you love that word??? Duo duo duo...) weaved their way through the crowded market when they spotted a couple of people running towards them.  
  
`I guess everyone is in a rush today,' Xiaolang thought. Just as he was thinking that, he brushed shoulders with one of the figures in the dark brown cloaks with their hoods up. As soon as he touched the figure he felt sparks of electricity run through him and he felt as if something inside him ignited. Xiaolang stopped dead in his tracks. `That feeling, it's so familiar. I know the feeling, but from where? Who was that?' Xiaolang thought furiously wrinkling his brow. Eriol, a few moments later realizing his companion had stopped, had turned around and jogged back to Xiaolang. He thought it was strange that a figure in a brown cloak was stopped dead just as his cousin was, but he dismissed it quickly and grabbed Xiaolang's arm.  
  
"We've got to go now." Eriol said as he pulled Xiaolang's arm. The young prince shook his head and snapped out of the trance he was in. He followed Eriol again and began to run. When the stables were in view, he started to run faster and passed Eriol. He put his index and middle finger in his mouth and gave a loud, high whistle; Eriol did the same. Immediately, two beautiful Arabian Stallions, one midnight black with a white crescent moon on his forehead and three white star-shines arranged in a tilted triangle on his upper left hip and the other was a deep blue with a white sun on his upper left hip and silver highlights in his mane, rushed out of the stable and ran towards their owners. Both of the young princes stepped on the stirrup and swung their legs over. Xiaolang and Eriol started their horses in a gallop to get home as soon as possible because if they were even a minute late again, Xiaolang's mother would unleash her wrath on them...again.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Well, for those of you who have read my other story that is sadly still on its first chapter, not many people reviewed and my best friend didn't review yet either, so I decided to put this one up. Originally, this one was supposed to go up 1^st, but whatever. Compared to the other one, I think this one sucks, but I hope some people take joy out of reading it.  
  
PLEASE OH PLEASE OH PLEASE REVIEW THE STORY AND TELL ME IF YOU HATE IT OR JUST TO SAY "I'M BOB!!!" I desperately need to know if people actually read my stories and I'm feeling sorta depressed that not that many people reviewed my last story so please review. 


	2. A race, trouble, and revelations

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura or its characters, but the story line, places, and new characters are totally mine so don't steal! If you want to use them, ask and I might let you. Some have a special significance.  
  
I would like to give a special thanks to all the people who reviewed, THANKS!!!  
  
Ru  
  
Kel  
  
Zoey Flare  
  
The Great One  
  
Linda  
  
Jez  
  
:-D  
  
animegirlbreezy  
  
jenny  
  
Andrea  
  
Ker  
  
Ao Tianrong  
  
Silver  
  
Angel  
  
Lil  
  
cka  
  
niner  
  
moonlight starshooter  
  
And to my best friend and editor Sakura_Starr  
  
Thank you so much for your support!!!  
  
Another bit of useful information for you is that I usually do my stories chapters and chapters in advance, so I'm so far ahead, I THOUGHT OF A SEQUEL!!! That is only if you want one of course. Review and tell me please and read my other fic too!!!  
  
One other thing is *sniff* I have something important to say but it's at the end.  
  
A.N. This takes place right where I left off. You know, they were rushing to get home so they wouldn't suffer the wrath of the old people.  
  
Sakura, Tomoyo - 17  
  
Syaoran / Xiaolang, Eriol - 18  
  
Touya, Yukito/Yue - 24  
  
Every tear is a memory of my love that is slowly slipping away ~ by me.  
  
¤°¤°¤°¤ In Kadenia ¤°¤°¤°¤  
  
"What time is it?" Queen Nadeshiko asked as she continued her embroidery.  
  
King Fujitake pulled his pocket watch out and replied, "Those two have two minutes before they are late. How are we going to punish them this time?"  
  
"I hate punishing Sakura and Tomoyo for being late from shopping trips. They're girls, they were born to shop. If they are a few minutes late, it is okay."  
  
"Nadie, you know what could happen to them out there, especially Sakura. She isn't protected when she's by herself. Those scoundrels could kidnap her or murder her. We don't know. We can't trust them, not now, not ever."  
  
"That was a long time ago, my love, you should let the past die."  
  
"I can't, and I won't. End of discussion. In a minute and a half, if they aren't here, no outings for two weeks and two weeks after that they have to go out with either Touya or Yue."  
  
~  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo leaped out of the carriage and began to run. They yelled at the footman to send their things to the seamstress as they ran up the stairs.  
  
"Damn, we have less than a minute and a half to make it to the meeting hall." Tomoyo said between breaths after she looked at her watch.  
  
"Just run Tomoyo, I will think of something." Sakura yelled back to Tomoyo as they both rounded a corner and nearly slipped. They caught themselves only to run right into Touya and Yue sending them to the ground sliding as the two girls landed on top of them.  
  
"You are going to get us in sooo much TROUBLE!!" yelled Tomoyo as she and Sakura pulled themselves up and started running.  
  
"Touya, I swear you live to make me suffer." Screamed Sakura as she ran through the hall. The two princes looked at them confused as they sat up just in time to see the two princesses disappear around the corner after almost slipping and slamming into the wall.  
  
"They're going to be late soon I guess." Yue said with one eyebrow cocked. All Touya could do was nod.  
  
~  
  
"Ten seconds..." King Fujitake stated after glancing at his watch.  
  
~  
  
"Sakura, 10 seconds and the door is right there, if only we could go faster." Tomoyo said frustrated.  
  
"Tomoyo, I have an idea. Run as fast as you can and when you get to the ice, jump and slide." Sakura said with a hint of inspiration in her voice.  
  
"What I-" Tomoyo stopped abruptly as Sakura through a ball of white lights to the floor and it spread in a long path about 3 feet in front of them into the Meeting Room. Both girls ran as fast as they could, jumped forward, and started sliding on their feet 10 times faster than they were running. The door was advancing rapidly and suddenly they hit it.  
  
~~~  
  
"Three...two...on-" King Fujitake abruptly stopped as ice rapidly froze the floor. Following the ice, the doors slammed opened suddenly with a bang making everyone in the Meeting Room snap their heads up, and two girls slid into the room and slowed to a stop right in front of the King and Queen. Panting and gasping the two girls walked to King Fujitake and Queen Nadeshiko.  
  
"(gasp) Did we (gasp) make (gasp) it (gasp)?" Sakura gasped (A.N. obviously). With gaping eyes, her father nodded his head.  
  
"Good," Tomoyo said and both girls dropped to their knees.  
  
"Just in time. That was very impressive thinking Sakura." Queen Nadeshiko said as she smirked at Sakura.  
  
"Thanks mom," Sakura said tiredly as she slightly grinned.  
  
°°°° The Vaunimajee Kingdom °°°°  
  
The two princes rode as fast as lightning through the woods and into a valley. It took them about ten minutes to get across the immense valley. At the northern edge of the valley, they turned left onto a dirt rode, which led to an enormous castle. It took them no time at all to get to the castle front gardens. The stable boys saw their masters coming and quickly ran to the front. Four stable boys and two horse masters were present in the front just as Xiaolang and Eriol leaped off their horses and made a mad dash for the steps.  
  
"Thank You," Both of the princes yelled as they ran.  
  
Up the stairs and to the left into the hallway the boys ran. Maids and house workers heard them coming and slowly moved out of the way just as the boys dashed through, being used to this after 6 years. Each door was opened before they hit it.  
  
"Ten seconds, Eriol, ten seconds. Pick up the pace." Xiaolang yelled back. Both boys started running faster until they saw the Assembly Room doors open. They ran as fast as they could until about 3 feet from the door, they skillfully dropped to the floor and slid feet first on their sides into the Assembly Room. The young princes slowed to a stop in front of a finely dressed woman on a throne to hear a click. Both looked up gasping.  
  
"Very impressive boys. You are here exactly on time, not a second early and not a second late." The Queen said as she glanced at her stopwatch. "I commend you two. It is without a doubt that you both would win any race."  
  
"Why, thank you Aunt Yelan." Eriol managed to choke out. Both boys then collapsed face up on the floor breathing heavily. Xiaolang couldn't help closing his eyes and almost drifting off to sleep. His leg muscles ached all over and getting up any time this week was going to be a problem. But then again, if he didn't get up, maybe he wouldn't have to go to Eriol's birthday party. Now that was an interesting proposition. Just then, Xiaolang could hear someone's shallow, quiet breathing that was desperately trying to be muffled. As he breathed in the faint smell of roses that wasn't present before, he smiled to himself for he knew exactly who it was.  
  
"Why, hello there Meiling, how are you today?" Xiaolang said with his eyes closed and a smile still on his face.  
  
"How did you know it was me, you had your eyes closed?" Meiling questioned as she put her hands on her hips in fists and silently tapped her foot even though she knew Xiaolang's eyes were closed. He had some way of knowing what people were doing when they were around him.  
  
"I always know its you Meiling. Today, it was the way you smell, you've bathed in rose petals since you were born and you always smell of them. That, and your breathing is still too loud."  
  
"If I breathed any softer, I might as well stop breathing all together. I can never catch you off guard, not anymore." Meiling said as she thought to herself that her cousin used to have something that kept his mind in the clouds, but she was too young to remember then.  
  
"Whatever you have to do to get the job done. By the way, what do you mean by that?" Xiaolang asked finally opening his eyes to look questioningly at his cousin.  
  
"Hmmm, what? Oh, nothing, nothing at all." Meiling stated shrugging the thought away. "Wait a minute!" She proclaimed as she remembered his sly comment before. She wrinkled her nose and gave Xiaolang the dirtiest look. "Just you wait cousin!" With that she kicked at Xiaolang's lying form only to be intercepted by his swift hand. "AHHHH!! Boys!!" She screamed as she stomped out to the garden. The two boys broke out into a fit of laughter as they watched Meiling stomp away with steam literally evaporating off of her.  
  
"Even though you three are like conjoined twins, she does feel left out sometimes because she does not possess magic and she clearly isn't a boy." Queen Yelan stated as her eyes lit up at the amusing site of two completely grown men rolling on the floor laughing.  
  
"We (ha ha) know Aunt Yelan, but (ha ha) we can't help it!" Eriol said between laughs.  
  
"She looks so funny, mother." Xiaolang said as he finally stopped laughing and was slowly getting off of the floor.  
  
"That may be so, but still...." Queen Yelan let the statement hang in the air as she thought back to the sight of Meiling and slightly giggled. She soon gained control over herself and said, "she isn't great royalty like the two of you. The only reason she is so high up is because she is related to the two of you and I might say she conducts herself quite well when you three aren't plotting or scheming together."  
  
"You're right, Aunt Yelan. We should get to the tailors so they can make our clothes for the ball or party or whatever this thing I'm having in honor of my birthday is." Eriol stated as he slowly got up off the floor as well.  
  
"Mentioning birthdays, Xiaolang, you know tradition says you need to be married when you turn 18. At the rate your going I'll settle for finding a suitable wife by your birthday." Queen Yelan sighed frustratedly.  
  
"Maybe I'll find one at Eriol's birthday celebration." Xiaolang said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "So, that means we need clothes, let's go cuz."  
  
"Alright boys, and Eriol, who exactly are your parents trying to get you married to? Your parents won't tell me or your uncle (A.N. yes, Syaoran's father is alive, still, for now. laughs maniacally)."  
  
"Ummm, well you see," Eriol averted his gaze from his aunt and scratched his head, "she's uh, from a kingdom near by. He he."  
  
"Oh? Which kingdom would that be?" Queen Yelan asked interested.  
  
"From the uh, um," just then, Xiaolang elbowed Eriol in the side and Eriol spit out, "Trekawaiine."  
  
"That sounds so familiar. I know! They used to be really good friends with us. We haven't kept in touch much though because...." Queen Yelan's eyes opened wide in horror, "you don't mean Tomoyo Daidouji, Princess Tomoyo Daidouji of Trekawaiine, cousin to Sa-..." She suddenly stopped dead mid sentence not wanting to utter a word that would make her son remember what happened seven years ago. "to, umm, the kingdom of Kadenia?"  
  
"Unfortunately, yes, that is who they wanted to get me married to. But, as I might add Aunt Yelan, you yourself said that they were not your enemies, Kadenia was."  
  
"I know Eriol, but I'm worried about her cousin being there."  
  
"Wait a second mom, why would her cousin come? I thought that, well you told me that Kadenia only had a male heir and from what I've heard, he's been quite busy with Kadenian affairs and he completely despises us. He wouldn't touch us or even come near us with a ten gleck (A.N. put it this way, 1 gleck is 2 ½ feet) pole." Xiaolang asked inquisitively.  
  
Eriol eyed his cousin curiously. "What?? You mean you don't know? The Kadenian king and queen have a son and--"  
  
"he is very protective over his female relatives." Queen Yelan quickly interrupted her nephew. "Now you two need to have your clothes made for the party." The two princes began to leave when Queen Yelan telepathically (A.N. yes indeedy that is her power. She does have an element, I'll explain later) told Eriol, "Eriol, please stay behind."  
  
Eriol, although uneasily, stayed behind and told his cousin to continue ahead to the tailor, he would meet him there. As he stood there watching Xiaolang give him strange looks then walk down the hall, multitudes of thoughts ran through his head as to why his aunt would keep such a minor detail as to the fact that there was a Kadenian prince and princess.  
  
"Eriol, please come here and have a seat." With that, he was quickly awakened from his slumber of thoughts. (translation: he snapped back to reality) He promptly walked to a chair at the meeting table and sat down facing his Aunt.  
  
"What is this about?? Why can't he know that the Kadenians have a princess? Why wouldn't you let me tell him? What is the big secret about the princess?" Eriol racked off as many questions as he could before he ran out of air. A million more raced through his head but he paused so his aunt would respond and maybe answer more than he asked.  
  
She looked at him with sorrow and guilt-filled eyes. Her voice was barely above a whisper when she said, "The reason you can't tell him that Sakura Kinimoto is a princess, the princess of Kadenia is because he is in love with her. She's his soul mate"  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT????? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON????" Eriol screamed, as his voice echoed through the vast room his eyes open in shock as he practically knocked his chair to the floor as he bolted out of his seat. He could barely contain his anger and his blue aura began to glow around him (A.N. think of when Goku, Gohan, Goten, Vegeta, or Trunks from DBZ goes super saiiyan, but blue.)  
  
"Eriol, calm down. He doesn't know that he loves her, or at least he doesn't remember."  
  
"Would you please explain all of this Aunt Yelan?" Eriol asked as he ran an uneasy hand through his hair.  
  
"I can't explain it all right now, it isn't the time. All I can tell you is that Sakura Kinimoto and Xiaolang were close, very close...too close. At an extremely early age, they were deeply in love with each other. They even made a pact together to love each other forever with a locket. He probably still subconsciously remembers it since we haven't been able to engage him to anyone. Anyways, 7 years ago, something...happened and we became instant enemies. Queen Nadeshiko and I knew that if the news reached the two, their hearts would break, so we used a forbidden curse on them to make them forget each other."  
  
"But why can't we even say her name?"  
  
"I fear that over the years, the spell has weakened and even saying her name might cause him to remember."  
  
"What's so wrong about him remembering? I would think having him marry the one he loves would be a good thing."  
  
"The problem is that when one remembers the other will too and we don't know what kind of effect it could have on them. Right now they probably feel as if they're missing something, having that hole filled and the rush of emotions could kill them. Plus, it seems that both of our husbands still wouldn't allow it and from one of the letters I received from Queen Nadeshiko a long time ago, if Sakura and Xiaolang were to fall in love again, her brother would kill Xiaolang for something else that he did a long time ago."  
  
"This is some heavy stuff." Eriol once again ran his hand through his hair.  
  
"That is why you can never mention Sakura Kinimoto to Xiaolang. He might not be able to take it. Swear to me you'll never say anything about her to him."  
  
"Alright, I swear." Eriol silently got up and walked to the tailors. How was he going to keep this secret from one of his best friends?  
  
¤¤°¤¤°The Royal Kadenian Gardens°¤¤°¤¤  
  
Two beautiful princesses sat underneath a shady peach blossom tree, the tree Touya was named for. Both girls were laying on their stomachs, swinging their feet back and forth in the air, making flower crowns from various flowers around them and flowers that happened to float their way.  
  
"I'm telling you Tomoyo, that guy I brushed shoulders with, before you had to drag me back to the carriage, felt so familiar. I could have sworn I felt something ignite inside me and I can't stop thinking about him." Sakura said as she slowly pulled a daisy into the flower crown mix.  
  
"Maybe you're in love with him." Tomoyo giggled.  
  
"Maybe I am." Sakura answered in such a dead serious tone that it caused Tomoyo's eyes to widen and her mouth to hang open in shock.  
  
"I see you've finally admitted your true feelings for me, Mai. (A.N. that would be Vietnamese for Cherry Blossom)" A male voice said that caused both girls to jump and flip over to get a view of the stranger behind them.  
  
"Xaeno" Sakura hissed at him with her voice full of contempt.  
  
"No reason to deny it, you know you love me."  
  
"No, I don't, we've been over this. I. DON'T. LIKE. YOU. I don't even like to breath the same air as you. GO AWAY! Come to think about it, how did you weasel your way in here, anyways?" Sakura kept giving Xaeno ice-cold glares.  
  
"There is no reason for such minor informalities. You belong with me, to me." Xaeno stepped towards Sakura as Sakura moved back.  
  
"No, I don't. I belong to no one, least of all you." She continued to back up until Xaeno grabbed her wrist and drew her to him.  
  
"Don't struggle dear Mai, our love is eternal." Sakura continued to struggle against him, but his grip seemed almost unbreakable to her.  
  
"You mean your love for pain and yourself is eternal. And will you ever quit calling me Mai?"  
  
"Mai, Sakura, what's the difference? They both are fit for a beauty such as yourself."  
  
"Let go of me, Xaeno!" Sakura exclaimed harshly as he continued to hold her to him.  
  
~~  
  
"Let go of me, Xaeno!"  
  
Touya was in the garden sparring with Yue when he heard the faint cry. Yue and Touya both stopped mid-attack as they felt a distinct aura flare up in distress near by. Touya furrowed his brow in concentration for a moment as he focused on the owner of that power. Suddenly, both princes opened their eyes wide with realization and looked at each other at the same time.  
  
"Sakura!" they exclaimed in unison. Touya broke out into a run with Yue close behind. They ran straight in the direction of Sakura's voice until they reached a 6 gleck high hedge. Touya immediately shot water from the palms of his hands at it soaking a large section.  
  
"Freeze it!" Touya commanded with urgency.  
  
"Are you sure?" Yue asked.  
  
"Mom can fix it later."  
  
"Okay." Within seconds, the water-covered section was frozen, and then shattered by a powerful kick from both princes. They continued to run as fast as possible in the direction of the voices. Touya was only separated from his sister by a short stonewall that he easily jumped over. What he saw was a struggling Sakura trying to break free from the scumbag Xaeno and Tomoyo trying to pry his hands off of her to no avail. Xaeno had both of Sakura's hands captive so she wasn't able to use her powers.  
  
"Let go of my sister you jack ass." Touya said as he grabbed Sakura's arm with his right arm and punched Xaeno in the right jaw with his left causing him to stumble back. He would have taken Sakura with him, but Touya's grip on her arm made Xaeno let go to regain his balance. "I thought I told you to never touch my sister again."  
  
"Well, you did, but I just can't help myself." Xaeno said with a sneer.  
  
"You aren't allowed on the palace grounds, Xaeno, and you know it." Yue hissed.  
  
"Only by your terms, your father still likes me."  
  
"Just leave before I'm forced to kick your ass." Touya growls as he slowly makes his way over to Xaeno. Xaeno smirks and walks away. "Are you okay??" Touya's big brother genes kick in.  
  
"I'm fine, thanks, you guys. I just wish that ass (A.N. looks like everyone agrees on what Xaeno is) would leave me alone. That and I wish he would stop calling me Mai." Sakura said frustratedly as she rubbed her wrists.  
  
"Did he hurt you?" Yue asked concerned.  
  
"No, I'm fine. Nothing permanent." Sakura answered.  
  
"Mai? I think I've heard that name before, but why would he call you Mai?" Touya asked extremely confused.  
  
"Beats me. I'm just glad he's gone."  
  
"Same here. Maybe we should go inside and see how are dresses are coming along, Sakura." Suggested Tomoyo.  
  
"That sounds like a good idea." Sakura agreed.  
  
"Why are you having dresses made?" Touya asked quizzically.  
  
"Sakura is going to a birthday celebration with me this weekend so that I won't be lonely." Tomoyo said brightly.  
  
"Birthday? Whose birthday? The only person I heard was having a party this weekend was - No, you've got to be kidding me!! You aren't going to that little weirdo Eriol Hiiragizawa's birthday, are you?" Touya asked disgustedly.  
  
"For your information Touya, I might have to marry that little weirdo." Tomoyo said defensively.  
  
"No way is a cousin of mine marrying the cousin of our enemy!! There is no way. I will not allow it!"  
  
"Well, it's not your choice to make. So Sakura, are we going?"  
  
"Yes we are, Tomoyo. Let's go." Sakura said with a regal mock in her voice as she and Tomoyo walked off to the palace. Touya growled as his sister and cousin walked away.  
  
°°°¤¤° Back at the Vaunimajee kingdom °¤¤°°°  
  
Xiaolang and Eriol began to get extremely fidgety from having to stand on their pedestal for so long. Eriol put his hand flat against one another and when he opened his hands once more, a small ball of blue, swirling light appeared. It slowly grew until it was the size of a softball. Eriol started throwing it up and catching it in his right hand. Feeling a surge of energy, Xiaolang looked up at Eriol, he was playing with a ball of magic. Xiaolang smiled.  
  
"Ready?" Eriol asked smiling.  
  
"Bring it on." Xiaolang challenged.  
  
Eriol tossed the ball of magic up in the air and Xiaolang held out his hand. Instead of catching it, green electricity bolt shot out of his palm and balanced the ball in mid air. Eriol looked at him with curious eyes.  
  
"What? You didn't think I would actually catch the thing with my bare hands after last time when it exploded and made me turn green?" Xiaolang cocked his eyebrow.  
  
"Ah, dear cousin. You learn quickly." Eriol stated sounding like an old Chinese philosopher.  
  
"Never make the same mistake twice." Both boys said at the same time.  
  
"That is your famous quote, had to put it to use whenever you could huh?" Xiaolang joked.  
  
"You know me best."  
  
An extra electric bolt suddenly shot up toward the ball from Xiaolang's palm sending the ball a little ways up in the air before Xiaolang used another electric bolt to hit it towards Eriol. This went on back and forth till they had to keep their arms still for their sleeves. Being still aggravated them once more. It came to the point where Xiaolang and Eriol both decided they had had enough and ordered the tailors to finish their formal wear tomorrow. Both princes ran out of the room after being freed from the cloth and pins. They ran down the hall chuckling ever so often until they were stopped by the most hated adviser in the castle, Glamby. Even his name was stupid, but he had given Xiaolang's father some useful advice, some.  
  
"What do you ridiculous boys think you're doing?" Glamby asked in an I'm-better-than-you voice.  
  
"Nothing Glamby, absolutely nothing." Eriol said as he tried to suppress his laughter while pushing Xiaolang around the corner.  
  
As soon as the princes were around the corner, Glamby turned on his heel and `hmphed.' When Glamby started walking away, the boys popped their heads back around the corner to look at Glamby and Eriol rolled the magic ball in his direction. Both boys ducked behind the wall to hear an explosion and a high pitched girly scream a few seconds later. Laughing uncontrollably, the boys ran to the gardens only to collapse upon the lush, green grass rolling with laughter, tears in their eyes.  
  
"I think Glamby has something against us, Eriol." Xiaolang said after he had recovered.  
  
"You got that right, cuz."  
  
"Got what right?" a curious voice asked from their right.  
  
"Glamby's secret conspiracy against us all, Meiling." Xiaolang informed Meiling.  
  
"Pssh, I could have told you that." Meiling commented as she sat cross-legged in the grass next to the boys.  
  
"Are you sure you should be sitting in the grass with us `ridiculous boys?' You might get your dress dirty and we may rub off on you." Eriol smirked as he looked up at the clouds.  
  
"Too late Eriol. If anything, I'm rubbing off on you now." Meiling decided to lie back in the grass as she spoke. Xiaolang decided to place a hand on the ground next to him and as soon as he did this, rock jutted out of the ground in the shape of a slope. He leaned back onto the rock as if it were a recliner.  
  
"Cheater!" Eriol scoffed at his cousin's act.  
  
"I wasn't aware we were competing." Xiaolang said amused as he looked up at the cloudy sky as he absentmindedly spun a gold ring with etchings and a strangely shaped emerald around his finger.  
  
"Still, using your magic to further your comfort."  
  
"You could always use your magic to make a chair so don't give me that."  
  
"Oh, your right." Eriol rubbed his hands together in a mischievous way. Meiling brought up her hand and whacked him on the head. "What was that for?" Eriol rubbed his head.  
  
"For having magic." Meiling replied.  
  
"Why didn't you slap Xiaolang too then?"  
  
"I have more respect for him."  
  
"Why you little-"  
  
"Ah ah ah. You wouldn't harm a defenseless person and a lady at that, would you?"  
  
"Damn you and your loop holes."  
  
"Well I have to be quick on my feet if I want to compete with you."  
  
"Point well taken." Eriol announced as he leaned back on his newly created cushion. All three sat in silence just watching the clouds as they passed by.  
  
"I'm going to get in some sword practice." Xiaolang suddenly jumped up from his spot and ran to a little building on the east side of the garden that was Xiaolang's own special training room.  
  
"And there our beloved cousin goes again to lose his mind as he plays with a sharp, pointy object." Meiling commented as she saw her cousin run off.  
  
"Lose his mind?" Eriol questioned.  
  
"Yeah, whenever he goes and practices his sword techniques, he zones out and pays attention to nothing. The entire building could be on fire and he wouldn't notice. He concentrates on something only he knows. I've tried to pry it out of him, but he absolutely won't break."  
  
"Hmmm. Let's go watch." Eriol jumped up and pulled Meling along with him before she could protest.  
  
They entered the small building from the back and silently watched as Xiaolang practiced his flawless technique. His katana was sharp to the touch with a very small, yet visible tsuba and a blood groove that ran from the tip of his sword to a bit before the middle. The blade went straight to the bottom of the handle and the handle was bound and taped for better grip and the blade bore the royal family emblem. At the bottom was a small Chinese symbol branding the katana his own. In his flurry of movements, Xiaolang's blade moved so fast you could only see a flash of light. Xiaolang's movements were graceful and swift as he spun his sword and attacked an invisible opponent. Sweat dripped off his forehead in long streams.  
  
Eriol watched Xiaolang's face and expressions; he wasn't concentrating on his movements. He knew them so well and had such a flawless technique that he didn't even need to concentrate; it was all automatic. To the observer, Xiaolang looked like he was practicing, but his eyes betrayed him. He concentrated on something that wasn't there, something he thought he could see, but just couldn't. Something about that person he bumped into today felt so familiar, the feeling felt like something he had been missing. Xiaolang fought with himself to remember, but all he saw was green. Finally, he gave up and stopped moving. Xiaolang dropped to the floor to rest, that is when he felt it. Xiaolang whirled around to look right at Eriol.  
  
"How long have you been here?" Xiaolang asked curiously as the two culprits came out of their hiding place.  
  
"A pretty long time. It looks as if you need target practice, or better yet, I do." Eriol suggested.  
  
"Sounds good to me." Xiaolang got up and walked over to the titanium closet in the far corner of the room. He proceeded to pull out an old sword and spun it around to get the feel of it.  
  
"Why'd you switch swords?" Meiling asked curiously.  
  
"Because I don't want Eriol to scorch my nice katana." Xiaolang explained.  
  
He stood in front of Eriol in a fighting stance. Eriol gathered blue balls of energy in his hands and waited. Suddenly he threw ball after ball at Xiaolang trying to hit him, but Xiaolang deflected every single attack. Soon, both were moving so fast to attain their goal that all that could be seen was a blur of figures. Suddenly, a flash was seen and both princes flew back against opposite walls. Slowly, they both rose to their feet and started rubbing their heads.  
  
"Geez, Eriol. What did you put in that thing?" Xiaolang asked rubbing his aching arms.  
  
"I could ask you the same thing." Eriol replied as he stretched his sore neck.  
  
"A lot."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"I'm hot."  
  
"And sweaty."  
  
"This could only mean one thing," Xiaolang hinted as he placed his sword on top of a shelf.  
  
"SWIM TIME!!!" Meiling and Eriol both yelled in unison as they ran out of the battle room pulling Xiaolang with them into the woods.  
  
They ran for a couple of miles knowing exactly where to go until they got to a river. All three ran along the river until they could see a cliff. The boys pulled off their shirts and shoes and threw them into the air. When they got to the top of the waterfall, Meiling took off her entire dress to reveal a two-piece bathing suit. (A.N. how convenient.) It looked like a sports bra top and a regular underwear-like bottom. (A.N. Meiling is a very athletic girl; you don't expect her to be like those prissy princesses, do you? :shudders:) Even then, when they were taking off their extra clothes, the cousins didn't stop running. At the edge of the waterfall, all three swan-dived off one after the other. Three consecutive splashes could be heard as Xiaolang, Eriol, and Meiling splashed into the water 50 glecks below. Xiaolang rose out of the water first, then Meiling. After a few seconds, they looked around frantically for Eriol, when they were suddenly pulled underwater. Both  
arose sputtering for air.  
  
"That was NOT funny Eriol!!!" Meiling screamed as she coughed up some water.  
  
"You had us worried." Xiaolang said sternly  
  
"I didn't know you cared!" Eriol responded as Xiaolang splashed him with water. "Oh, so THAT'S how its gonna be huh?" Eriol splashed back.  
  
Soon all three were splashing each other rapidly. After their little battle and after swimming in the cool water, the three were sitting in the cool grass drying off. Eriol looked over to see that Xiaolang again was deep in concentration. `I bet I know what he's thinking about, or rather who.' Eriol thought to himself.  
  
Meiling realized Xiaolang's deep concentration and tried to get him to snap out of it, but it was no use. So as the solution to her problem, she got Eriol to shock him. That little jolt got Xiaolang to snap out of his thoughts; it even got him to sizzle a little bit. With anger on his face, he used his power over the earth and turned to dust or earth. He appeared at the top of the waterfall where he left his clothes and made Eriol and Meiling fend for themselves. Eriol used a new transportation spell he had learned that took him and Meiling to where Xiaolang was. When they got there, Xiaolang was putting on his shirt. As he shoved his arm through his sleeve, Eriol's eyes opened wide with shock.  
  
"Let me see you arm." Eriol demanded urgently as he pulled Xiaolang's left arm toward him causing Xiaolang to stumble and almost fall.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you Eriol?!?!" Xiaolang yelled as Eriol continued to study his forearm.  
  
"Xiaolang, I've seen you have control over the earth."  
  
"Yeah, and?"  
  
"You have control over lightning as well, right?"  
  
"Yeah, since I can remember I've had both. Why?"  
  
"You can't have both."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Eriol finally let Xiaolang's arm go. With his left arm he created a long, thick bolt of green lightning to shoot out of his palm and split a tree. "See?"  
  
"I mean, you can't have two elements. It's impossible."  
  
"Huh?" Xiaolang asked utterly confused.  
  
"Do you see you magic mark on your hand?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You see that crescent moon?" Xiaolang nodded. "That's the magic mark for lightning. On every other sorcerer with magic in his blood who controls lightning, you will never see it accompanied by any other mark. Every person with magic only has one sign. The three star-shines surrounding your moon, the circles with crosses intersecting in the middle, those are the marks of earth centers." Eriol explained in full detail.  
  
"Are you telling me that I'm a freak of nature or something?"  
  
"Look at my mark." Eriol pulled up the sleeve of his shirt and showed the scar-like sign. "I only have a sun, one sign, one mark that means my one power. The magical ability of being able to create things or conditions."  
  
"Then what's going on with me?"  
  
"I have no idea."  
  
All three cousins slowly walked back to the castle pondering the new information. It was just completely impossible to have two centers, completely impossible and yet Xiaolang did. Now they all had something new to occupy their minds.  
  
°°°¤¤¤¤¤°°°¤¤¤¤¤°°°¤¤¤¤¤°°°¤¤¤¤¤°°°¤¤¤¤¤°°°¤¤¤¤¤°°°¤¤¤¤¤°°°¤¤¤¤¤°°°¤¤¤¤¤°°°¤¤¤¤¤°°°¤¤¤¤¤°°°¤¤¤¤¤  
  
*SOB* I *SOB* might not be able to get the next chapter out for a really long time because it somehow got erased!! I am so sad right now. I had 32 pages of writing done and now it's all down the hole. Good thing is that I remembered most of it and wrote the basic points down, but I still have to put back together. I have to rewrite my whole story up to the point where I stopped and it might not be a while because my teachers think they are the only teacher I have and give me enough work for 7 periods so......  
  
PLEASE OH PLEASE OH PLEASE REVIEW THE STORY AND TELL ME IF YOU HATE IT OR JUST TO SAY "I'M BOB!!!" Please read both of my stories and review because it makes me feel better and more motivated when people review.  
  
One stipulation, the more people who review the faster I'll post. It's supply in demand and the more people who demand the more I'll have to supply. SO REVIEW!!! 


	3. Broken Magic, Dead Curses

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captors. You happy now?  
  
I am so sorry for the late update, but after my story got erased, I got really depressed about it and unmotivated, so I didn't write. Actually, I almost gave up too. I finally got motivated by the overwhelming amount of reviews people wrote and decided that I have to suck it up and continue on because I didn't want to disappoint you guys. That and I'm really lazy and a procrastinator and you know what? This is the third time I had to revise this chapter because my computers retarded. So I'm frustrated right now. I think it would have been better if it hadn't gotten switched back this last time, but there's nothing I can do.  
  
I'D LIKE TO THANK ALL THE PEOPLE WHO HAVE READ AND REVIEWED AND MY BEST FRIEND/EDITOR/COUSIN SAKURA STARR EVEN THOUGH SHE PROBABLY WON'T READ THIS, BUT SHE CAN'T SAY THAT I DIDN'T MENTION HER NOW.  
  
¤¤¤°°°¤¤¤ Okay, let's skip to the weekend now everybody °°°¤¤¤°°°  
  
Sakura stood still as the seamstress put the last few stitches into the hem of her dress. The beautiful emerald green, satin dress glittered as the light pranced on it. It was sleeveless with straps about two and a half inches thick and a V shaped neckline bordered with crushed diamonds. The dress closely hugged her body until it reached Sakura's waist where the fabric split into a large V to reveal layer after layer of white silk that made the bottom half of the dress puffy. Around her waist and down the edges of the split satin were more crushed diamonds. Hanging from her waist were two long silver chains with silver stars that reached to about two inches above the end of her dress. Sakura slipped her tiara into her hair and across her forehead then slowly reached up to her neck to grab her chain. She slowly traced down it until she felt the locket that kept her so safe as she slipped her feet into the green satin slippers especially made for her.  
  
"Okay, Sakura. Let's have a look." Sakura looks up at Tomoyo and smiles. "Wow, you match from your jewelry to your dress to your eyes to your shoes. You think you have on enough green?"  
  
Sakura giggled a little before she stood up to have Tomoyo straighten her tiara for her. Tomoyo's dress was almost the exact same as Sakura's except it was a deep purple instead of green and lacked the Silver Star chains. The dress also hugged her body, but instead of a V neckline, the neckline was cut straight off a little below her shoulders. From her shoulders to her elbows, there was a new white silk fabric that fit perfectly around her arms. At her elbows, a sheer fabric dotted with diamonds flared out and stopped at the end of her fingertips. Tomoyo's gold tiara sat on her head with one tall peak surrounded by two smaller ones.  
  
"I do believe we are ready to go." Sakura smiled.  
  
"Let's go show the parental units." Tomoyo replied.  
  
"Let's." The girls walked into the open throne room to see their parents merrily talking about this and that and Touya reading a book off to the side on a table next to Yue.  
  
"Hello everyone." Tomoyo and Sakura greeted.  
  
"Why hello, girls. Don't you look beautiful?" Queen Sonomi, Tomoyo's mother complimented.  
  
"I quite agree. What do you think, DEAR?" Queen Nadeshiko asked as she elbowed her husband.  
  
"Mm hmm, wonderful." King Fujitake stuttered nervously.  
  
"Thank you, Daddy." Sakura smiled as she laughed a bit.  
  
"Well, I think it's time we go." Queen Sonomi said.  
  
"Yes, off to meet the fiancé who will end my carefree life." Tomoyo replied sarcastically.  
  
"Tomoyo!! He can't be that bad."  
  
"Well, you never know. Once I get tied down, there goes my freedom anyways."  
  
"Maybe, Sakura can find a suitable young man of her own there." Queen Nadeshiko added.  
  
"I don't see the point." Touya suddenly said out of the blue.  
  
"See what?  
  
"Why Sakura has to get married. I mean, I can understand why Tomoyo needs to get married because there needs to be someone ruling the throne with her, but I'm ruling this throne. So the way I see it, Sakura doesn't need to get married." Touya said as Yue elbowed him in the ribs and gave him an evil look.  
  
A fire started to boil up in Sakura's blood. He was such an insolent brother! Why couldn't he stay out of her life! What she did was none of his business and Sakura wished he would just butt out. Her hands were clenched tights in fists so her nails were slowly cutting crescent shapes into her palms. Sakura glared at the floor underneath Touya's boots and a small fire erupted and it slowly started to heat his shoes. As the rubber began to burn, Touya felt the heat and jumped up to quickly escape the fire. Once he was on his feet and had successfully extinguished the fire, he sent Sakura a wicked glare.  
  
"Not funny, Sakura." Touya growled.  
  
"It wasn't meant to be." Sakura hissed back as she angrily turned on her heel and stormed out to the castle with Tomoyo on following her out.  
  
"I guess we better go." Queen Sonomi smiled as she rose from her chair and started walking towards the door with her husband escorting her.  
  
"Sonomi?" King Fujitake called after her reluctantly.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Ta.Take care of my little girl, please?"  
  
"Always." Queen Sonomi smiled gently before she left to the carriage.  
  
~¤¤¤°° In Teal'ec °°¤¤¤~  
  
Xiaolang sat in one of the chairs in Eriol's room as he waited for Eriol to finish getting ready. Xiaolang was wearing the classic Prince uniform which was a loose long sleeved shirt covered by a thin covering of black body armor with shoulder guards. He had loose black pants on as well with his sword in the sheath attached to his waist by a brown leather double belt. The cape he wore attached to his shoulder guards by two gold wolves and had the large Vaunimajee seal embroidered with gold and silver threads of fabric to accent the royal green, blue, and black thread. The outside of the cape was black to compliment the emblem while the inside was an emerald green like the cuffs of Xiaolang's pants and shirt and other various highlighted areas of the formal suit. Eriol's uniform was exactly the same, but everywhere Xiaolang had green, Eriol had a sapphire blue. Also, the emblem on the back of his cape was that of Teal'ec and his cape was attached to a silver chain that kept it from sliding off his shoulders instead of the pins. (A.N. For those Sailor Moon people out there, it sorta looks like Darien's prince outfit without the fancy smancy top part and the extra skirt like part jutting out around his waist.)  
  
"You know, Eriol, we can always stay here for the party and cast a spell to make everyone think we went." Xiaolang offered as he looked up at the ceiling.  
  
"Can't. Even though I really wish we could, my parents bound our magic today so that we can only use elemental magic. That means energy balls for me and lightning or earth or whatever for you." Eriol sighed as he finished adjusting his cape in the mirror.  
  
"Damn, they caught us after last time didn't they?"  
  
"Yep. I guess this means we're off to another day of absolute boredom."  
  
"Lead the way, your highness." Xiaolang sighed sarcastically. Eriol began to walk out of the room with Xiaolang in tow when Eriol suddenly stopped.  
  
"Oh, wait. Your ring." Eriol said as he grabbed it off the cabinet.  
  
"Thanks. I forgot all about it. I would have killed someone if I lost it." Xiaolang said as he slipped the ring on. His mother gave the gold ring to him on a special occasion, but he couldn't remember why. It had the family seal, the kingdom's emblem, and his name in Chinese carved out and the grooves were filled with onyx. There was also a thin, jagged lightning bolt shaped emerald embedded into the ring next to a black, opal wolf. It had a special significance to him that couldn't be replaced and he would probably burn down an entire village to find it if he lost it.  
  
The two princes sighed as they straightened their posture and walked out of Eriol's room. They walked down the hallway to a set of oak doors embossed with gold and silver designs. The two just looked at each other for a moment as if they expected the other to know what to do.  
  
"Well, you go first. It's your party." Xiaolang said as he cocked his eyebrow and pushed Eriol towards the door.  
  
"Fine, fine. I'm going already." Eriol said stepping out of Xiaolang's reach. He took a deep breath and opened pushed the door open.  
  
"His majesty, Prince Eriol, crowned heir to the Teal'ec throne." A voice echoed through the ballroom as Eriol regally walked down the stairs greeted by bows and curtsies. Once at the bottom and away from most of the people's stairs, Eriol let out a deep breath he didn't know he had been holding. "His majesty, Prince Xiaolang, crowned heir to the Vaunimajee throne." The announcer boomed again as Xiaolang coolly walked down the stairs visibly more relaxed than Eriol had been.  
  
"Mr. I'm-an-expert-at-these-sorta-things." Eriol mocked.  
  
"I am." Xiaolang smirked.  
  
~  
  
Sakura nervously looked out the window as the carriage pulled into the long road before the Teal'ec palace. She grew even tenser as she saw the castle grow as they neared closer and closer. 'I don't know if I can do this.' Sakura whispered to herself as worry filled her head. Before she was ready, the carriage came to a stop before the castle entrance. Her uncle, Drakus (A.N. yep, that's Tomoyo's father's name is), stepped out of the carriage and, like the true gentleman he was, he helped his wife and then his daughter out. Sakura unwillingly allowed her uncle to escort her out before he went ahead to catch up with his family. Sakura purposely hung behind and waited until the happy little family was far enough ahead to run off the path across the lawn.  
  
The Daidouji family walked together chattering about this and that as they were escorted to the great ballroom by one of the servants in the castle. Tomoyo started walking behind her parents so she could be alone with her thoughts at least for a little while. Soon, they were greeted by large gold doors with an intricate design of a garden etched into it. The doors were pushed open and the announcer's voice boomed throughout the crowd.  
  
"Their majesties, King Drakus, Queen Sonomi, and their daughter Princess, of Trekawaiine." Tomoyo walked gracefully into the ballroom until she heard the announcer's voice.  
  
'What about Sakura? Wait, where is she?!?!' Tomoyo thought wildly as she frantically looked around for her lost cousin when suddenly a hand came out of nowhere and pulled her into the shadows.  
  
~  
  
Eriol and Xiaolang were cautiously weaving throughout the crowd trying not to be seen by Eriol's parents as they desperately tried to also get away from the drooling girls and glaring guys. Eriol led the way and ducked behind a rather large women in a sparkly royal purple gown as his father looked in the two prince's direction. Both breathed a sigh of relief when Eriol's father turned back around. They turned around to run into the worst sight they could have ever wished for.  
  
"Mother!!" Eriol exclaimed, surprised to find his mother there as Xiaolang tried to get his heart rate back to a near normal level.  
  
"Can't get away that easily. Now come along and meet the king and queen of Trekawaiine." His mother said sternly.  
  
"But mom."  
  
"Now."  
  
"Okay, I'll go. As long as that's the only time this entire party you will ever ask or call upon me."  
  
"On one condition. You have to be polite, carry on a small conversation, and be nice to their daughter."  
  
"Deal." Eriol said as he shook his mother's hand to seal the negotiation. "Let's go." The trio walked into a straight line until they reached the spot where a little group of royals were standing and chatting with each other.  
  
"Why, this must be your son, Eriol. He is quite handsome." Queen Sonomi complimented.  
  
"Yes, it is. The family resemblance can't be that obvious." Queen Kohana stated (A.N. That's Eriol's mom and in case you wanted to know if it has a meaning or if I made it up or not, it does. It is Japanese for little flower.)  
  
"It's not, the family emblem is on his cape." Queen Sonomi giggled.  
  
"You must be the beautiful Queen Sonomi. It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance." Eriol smiled a dashing smile as he bowed and kissed Queen Sonomi's hand making her giggle a bit more.  
  
"He's quite a charmer too." Queen Sonomi smiled.  
  
"Don't I know it." Queen Kohana said under her breath.  
  
"I'm just so terribly sorry my daughter isn't here. I can't seem to spot her anywhere. She must have run off."  
  
"That's quite alright your highness. I'm quite sure she is quite wonderful if she has you for a mother." Eriol smiled a toothy smile.  
  
Queen Kohana glared at her son and pulled him a little bit away from the group. "I told you polite, not flattery." She scolded her son.  
  
"Comes across as the same thing." He smirked back as he moved on to have a nice little "chat" with King Drakus. After about fifteen minutes, Eriol thought he would crack, so he politely excused himself and went to the other side of the room dragging Xiaolang with him as he ran. Once there he greedily drank a cup of punch to help him feel better.  
  
"I see you are having a wonderful time at your party." A voice said from behind Eriol scaring him. Eriol turned around still drinking his punch to look at the stranger. He sighed when he saw who it was.  
  
"Thank God it's you." Eriol sighed.  
  
~  
  
Tomoyo was being dragged into the shadows and was getting to scream at the top of her lungs at her kidnapper when a hand clamped over her mouth and hushed her. The grip on her arms loosened and Tomoyo spun around to see who it was.  
  
"Sakura? Thank goodness! I've been looking all over for you. Where have you been?" Tomoyo said worriedly.  
  
"I went around the side and came through the a gap in the hedge. I was trying to not get announced just because I don't want any trouble while I'm here. It's bad enough I'm in enemy territory, I don't need a beacon too." Sakura hurriedly exclaimed.  
  
"Well, as long as you're okay."  
  
"I feel very tense in here, too many royals. I think that someone might notice me, so let's go outside."  
  
"Sure, lead the way." The two girls inconspicuously slid out of the ballroom into the connecting garden. They were walking for only a little while until they spotted a giant hedge maze in an area only for magicians.  
  
"A maze. Sounds cool. Want to go, Tomoyo?" Sakura suggested.  
  
"Yeah, I need something to keep my mind off meeting Prince what's-his- name." Tomoyo said miserably.  
  
"Hey, let's make it even more interesting. Why don't we go backwards?" Sakura smiled with a glint of excitement in her eyes.  
  
"After you." The two girls hurried into the maze from the end unaware of the treacherous properties of the maze.  
  
~  
  
"So what are you running from this time? Girls, parents, both?" The other guy asked.  
  
"Worse, Yamazaki, my fiancée's parents." Eriol said as he rolled his eyes.  
  
"Ouch, that's gotta be rough."  
  
"You don't know the half of it especially since he isn't dragging you around with him." Xiaolang added.  
  
"Well if it isn't the great Prince Xiaolang. I bow in your mighty and awesome grace." Yamazaki bowed exaggeratedly in a mock style.  
  
"You should be, Duke Takashi, before I strike you down for your benevolence."  
  
"Now, now boys. Let's play nice. For instance, let's get out of this prissy chicken coup and go outside." Eriol suggested.  
  
"To do what?" Xiaolang asked skeptically.  
  
"You decide."  
  
"Oo, oo!! Let's go through the maze!" Yamazaki started jumping up and down like a two year old.  
  
"Cool with me." Syaoran shrugged his shoulders as he started to walk out of ballroom.  
  
"Let's go, Yamazaki." Eriol said as he pulled Yamazaki by the arm almost causing him to fall flat on his face.  
  
The three nobles went outside into the garden and walked around a bit just enjoying the fresh air. Eventually they made it to the great, magical, and very treacherous hedge maze, but once there, they heard this strange sound. It sounding incredibly like giggling, girls giggling, but that couldn't be right. People go into the maze and come out almost dead, people don't giggle. They were proved wrong, of course, when two girls came out of the maze giggling and laughing without a scratch present anywhere on them.  
  
"How did you, why did you, where did you.?" Yamazaki started to ask.  
  
"Oh, hello there." Tomoyo smiled.  
  
"Hi, um, why are you two beautiful ladies emerging from this maze and why are you coming from the entrance." Eriol asked as he eyed the beautiful woman before him.  
  
"Just because we thought it would be fun. Might I ask what your name is, kind sir?" Tomoyo was swept off her feet by his few dashing words.  
  
"I'm, I'm Eriol, Prince Eriol Hiiragizawa." Eriol bowed.  
  
"You're Prince Eriol?" Tomoyo asked shocked.  
  
"Yes, who are you milady?" Eriol was clearly captivated by this woman's eloquence and grace.  
  
"I'm Tomoyo, Princess Tomoyo Daidouji. It's a pleasure to meet you."  
  
"Woah. You are more beautiful than I could have ever imagined."  
  
"Thank you." Tomoyo smiled flattered.  
  
"Would you be as so kind as to give me your company?"  
  
"I would love to."  
  
Sakura had been slowly edging away as the prince and princess got better acquainted. She was already far out of sight by the time the two walked off to get to know each other better. Xiaolang had this feeling deep in the pit of his stomach that there was something suspicious about that girl. He eyed her carefully as she quietly made her escape. When her back was turned, he followed closely behind her, but well out of sight. As Yamazaki watched Tomoyo and Eriol walk off together, everyone had left and Yamazaki was left all by himself. He spun around looking for everyone else.  
  
"Where did everyone go?"  
  
Sakura had already entered into the deep center garden where the wild plants made the exotic scene beautiful to behold. She slowly crept by inhaling all of the wondrous scents and drinking in all of the beauty around her. Sakura came up to a doorway covered by hanging vines with little purple flowers. She gently pushed them aside and stepped behind the curtain to see a beautiful fountain hidden within. It had intricate carvings of swans in the white marble base and two elegant swans in the middle of the fountain spouting water from their mouths into the crystal clear water below.  
  
Meanwhile, Xiaolang had been quietly following her all through the garden. She was absolutely breathtaking and he felt as if he had seen her before. He was currently watching her from a branch on a tree just overlooking the fountain. Xiaolang watched as she knelt by the fountain and played with the Koi there as they weaved in and out from underneath the water lilies. There was just something about this girl that he knew. Maybe it was the way the wind blew through her hair, or the way she sighed, or maybe it was the atmosphere around her that made her seem so sad.  
  
He watched her entranced until something he saw knocked him out of his reverie. She wore a little ring on her finger that he had seen before. It was a gold ring with three emeralds in a diagonal with two pearls on either side resting comfortably in the crooks of the emeralds. Something boiled up from within him. She wore the ring of a female royal from Kadenia!!! Without thinking, Xiaolang unsheathed his sword and leaped out of the tree ready to strike the girl down.  
  
~  
  
Sakura was quietly thinking about various things until the wind shifted and she heard a branch move. She learned to listen to the wind from her father because sometimes it gave you messages and she learned to pay attention to the plants around her from her mother because they always gave away their secrets. She quickly turned around to see someone hurtling towards her with his sword ready to strike. Panicked, she quickly raised her arms into an X in front of her face to shield herself. When Xiaolang was about to connect, the sword clanged against a solid wall of ice. He quickly withdrew and jumped back away from it. Sakura stood up and reached out her arm causing the wall to break into chunks of ice that were sucked back into her hand. As soon as all the ice was gone, she pulled her hand back then threw a ball of fire with red rings around it at Xiaolang. When it hit him, he immediately exploded into little pieces of dust. Sakura panted in terror and turned to run. Suddenly, a swirl of dirt rose up in front of her taking the shape of her attacker. Xiaolang raises his sword to cut off the girl's head but stopped right at the skin. His eyes wandered from her neck along the glittering gold chain to a locket that swayed back and forth as the girl took rapid breaths. Lowering his sword a bit, he narrowed his eyes threateningly at the girl.  
  
"Where did you get that?" Xiaolang questioned because he knew that that was the locket he gave to someone.  
  
"From..you?" Sakura looked confused at the words that slipped out of her mouth without her consent.  
  
The teens drew closer together and electricity began to crackle around them. As Sakura brought her hands up to Xiaolang's neck, thick bolts of electricity connected her fingertips to his neck. The same occurred when Xiaolang brought his hands up to Sakura's waist. When the two finally touched, continuous volts of electricity were running through and connecting both their bodies rapidly. Xiaolang slowly brought his head down as Sakura closed her eyes until their lips met in a passionate kiss. As they continued to kiss, all of the electricity rushed towards Sakura's locket until it was glowing a blinding light. The brilliant light became too much and Sakura's locket burst open releasing a sparkling thing of light that shattered above the lover's heads and glittered to the ground. Finally, when the last of the glitter falls to the ground, Sakura and Xiaolang pull apart.  
  
"I missed you so much. Never leave me again." Sakura said as a tear slid down her cheek.  
  
"I have been searching for you for so long." Xiaolang whispered as he brought his hand up to Sakura's face to wipe away her tears. "But now that I've found you, I'm promise I won't let go."  
  
"Wait a second," Sakura said suddenly as she abruptly pulled away from Xiaolang, "did you almost kill me?"  
  
"Well, I, uh, exhale. I have no idea what came over me Sakura. Even though I do love you with all my heart, it's like before right now I didn't even know who you were. It was like you were completely erased from my memory and I have no idea how. I'm so sorry and I will do anything you tell me to, to prove that-" Xiaolang was silenced as Sakura passionately kissed him. She drew away from him gradually and slowly opened her eyes.  
  
"I believe you, you don't have to explain. As long as you love me, I'll believe anything you say. Besides, before that kiss, I didn't even recognize you. I don't know what happened."  
  
"I can feel someone else's magic in me. It's covering me like a thick layer of dirt and seeping through my skin." Xiaolang said as the thick feeling of broken magic made him shudder in disgust.  
  
"I can see it in my hair, like it's been growing in there." Sakura said as she looked at a lock of her hair, examining it and trying to brush off the broken magic.  
  
"Whatever happened to us was going on for a long time. Probably a spell to make us forget which is why we don't remember. Think, Sakura. What has been going on lately? What can you remember."  
  
"It's fuzzy, but umm. It is really unclear and it's hard to remember, but there is probably a reason why I can't remember you. I remember Tomoyo, my parents, Touya, Yue, everyone. It's you that is nowhere in my memory; it's you I'm supposed to forget.  
  
"Sakura!!!" A very familiar female voice was heard startling the couple followed by another familiar voice. "Xiaolang!!!"  
  
"Oh shit."  
  
°°°°°¤¤¤¤¤(((((°°°°°¤¤¤¤¤(((((°°°°°¤¤¤¤¤(((((°°°°°¤¤¤¤¤(((((°°°°°¤¤¤¤¤(((((  
  
Okay no go on and review the chapter and tell me questions, comments, suggestions, I hate you's, I'm from the planet Bob, and other stuff like that. Just review. Oh and one more thing. I think there is an error in this story, but I can't find it. If you can, put it in your review to tell me and if it's the one I'm looking for, then I'll give you a reward like a preview of the next chapter or something. Now go and review, what are you still doing here? 


	4. Something Lost, Something Gained

A.N. Well…I felt really bad. The last time I updated was like 3 years ago. I mean, I just graduated from high school and I was like, woah, I totally neglected this. This is what I had left that I never posted. It's been so long, even I don't know what's written. Maybe, just maybe, if you all are nice, I'll keep updating since it's summer.

°...¤...¤...¤...°

With confusion muddling his brain, Xiaolang felt as if he was doing something wrong by being with Sakura. It made him feel like a child. There were gaps in his memory; whatever he tried to remember came in pieces. It was as if someone had broken apart his memory and taken the important bits. He could remember being ten and he could remember being eighteen, but he was having trouble making the transition between the two. The memories didn't flow; they crashed.

"You…I feel like I should miss you, but at the same time I don't." Xiaolang brushed his thumb across her cheek as he spoke. "You look so different from the last time I saw you, but I've had your face memorized. How could you change so much?"

"You're…a lot taller." Sakura had to strain her neck to look up at him, but she would endure the pain a million times over all the same just to be able to be with him.

"I bear my soul to you about having trouble remembering things and all you can say is 'you're a lot taller'?" Xiaolang gave her a slightly betrayed look.

"Well, you are. I remember standing face to face with you, foreheads touching when you were trying to figure out if my eyes were real. You kept on saying how 'unnatural' they were. 'No one can have eyes that color.'"

"We were ten!"

"And if I told you," Sakura began with a very solemn look, "that I felt like that was last week and not eight years ago, would you think I was crazy? I'm starting to wonder myself."

"It isn't only you." Xiaolang lifted up her downcast face to look into her "unnaturally" green eyes. "I feel it too. Like someone shattered the door to your mind and stole the most important pieces of the puzzle."

"Do you also get that nagging feeling in the back of your mind that makes you feel like you are going to punished like-"

"a child." Xiaolang finished for her with a small smile. It was then that Sakura fully realized just how much older Xiaolang really was. The fine planes of his cheekbones gave him the full aristocratic look. All of the baby fat he had as a child had vanished like a whisper on the wind to reveal a tall lean man where a child once had been. She focused on the strong lines of his jaw that she had never noticed before, or maybe they had not been there. She couldn't tell. Sakura brushed her fingers along his jaw. The stubble tickled her fingers making her smile.

"You have the cutest grin you know that?" Xiaolang grinned at her in response. She had the most beautiful face he had ever seen. Wood nymphs had nothing on her. Sakura's beautiful emerald eyes seemed to sparkle and dazzle even more than he remembered. It was true, no one could ever have eyes like hers; they were absolutely amazing. He also couldn't help but notice what else about her was absolutely amazing. Her body had smoothed out into graceful curves that flowed through his fingers as he ran his hands up her sides. The silky material was no substitute for the soft skin he knew lay beneath. Every inch of her was no doubt beautiful.

"Well, you are awfully cute."

"You don't say?"

"Yeah, really. It's like 'isn't he just the cutest little kid you've ever seen?'"

"Oh, you're going to pay for that." A wicked little smirk materialized onto his face.

"Am not!"

"Oh, I think you are."

"Says who?" Sakura arched a delicate, mocking eyebrow at him.

"Me."

"You?" Sakura pretended to scoff, "And what army?"

"Well…"

"Don't answer that." Sakura tilted her face up and kissed him. Xiaolang immediately responded. She brought her hands up and slowly slid them along his neck, pausing a moment and rubbing the tips of her fingers along the hinge of his jaw. The hairs on her arms began to stand on end and the loose wisps of his hair began to stick up with tiny worms of electricity wiggling their way through.

Neither of the noticed.

☼°°°°°°☼☼☼☼°°°°°°☼

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure she's around here somewhere."

"What do you mean don't worry? She's my best friend; in fact she's blood! If something happened to her, I could lose some of that blood. Oh her brother will be furious if he ever finds out. This has got to be a chronic problem, this wandering off." Tomoyo was looking frantically for her cousin among the many gardens. Her love-struck Romeo was quickly in tow.

"Relax, she couldn't have gotten that far. We were only talking for…" Eriol stopped to glance at his pocket watch, "AN HOUR!" Eriol exclaimed hardly believing his own words. Tomoyo started to breathe quickly. Her life was going to end!

"Oh I need to sit down."

"Wait! There aren't any benches around."

Tomoyo waved him off, "Doesn't matter." She plopped unceremoniously onto the grass and dramatically through her head into her hands causing dozens of loose curls to bounce around animatedly. "This is just not happening. Any minute I am going to wake up and we haven't gone to Teal'ec and when Touya heartily objects to Sakura going, I'm going to stand by his decision and proclaim him correct."

Eriol knelt down and began to shake Tomoyo, "It's fine," Eriol made a grand, waving gesture with his hand, "I own the whole palace remember? I can set guards and servants and, and other people who work for me out onto the grounds and we'll search for-" He stopped abruptly and narrowed his eyes. "Who?"

"Oh, it doesn't matter now!" She sighed and flopped backwards to lie on the grass, "I knew you were just too good to be true. No guy I build up in my mind is ever as good in real life. You're just going to disappear soon anyway and I'll probably end up betrothed to some frizzy haired little freak who's all gangly and scrawny and shorter than me and he'll have a perpetual cold all the time."

"You really think I'm that great?"

"Only if you're real!"

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼°°°°°☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

"Oh please!" Sakura gave Xiaolang an incredulous look and put her hands on her hips.

"Well, it's true." Xiaolang shrugged.

"It is not!" Sakura seemed a bit hesitant, "Is it?"

"You can believe whatever you want to believe."

"Oh come on, Lang, that's just so NOT fair to just leave me hanging. I bet it isn't even true, you're just playing with me."

"AM NOT!" Xiaolang immediately retorted heatedly.

"ARE TOO!" Sakura 'hmphed' and crossed her arms.

"Am not, you big baby."

"You are so too, you hippopotamus butt."

"Are not name-calling whiner!"

"ARE TOO!" She yelled back.

Now they were face to face glaring at each other. Sakura was warring with herself and it was beginning to show on her face. It took so much effort to not start smiling at him. How did he do it all the time? Finally, the corner of her mouth lifted just a little bit and did not go unnoticed by Xiaolang.

"I win." He said triumphantly raising his eyebrows quickly once. Sakura promptly went back to pouting.

"I never win." She hunched her shoulders and looked very much like she was a little girl whining because she didn't get her way.

"Oh, don't be such a sore loser. You usually win."

"You're just saying that."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"Fine, I am. See you win."

"Xiaolang!" She tried to fight it, but she just couldn't. A smile broke out onto her face and she was giggling at him. Sakura looked like she was glowing. The reddish sun hit her hair in just the right way to make her look ethereal. Reddish sun?

"What time is it?" Xiaolang pulled out his pocket watch and his eyes widened in horror. "Oh shit, I was supposed to be with Eriol when they did the cake and the presents thing and, oh he is really going to kill me." Xiaolang scrambled to his feet and brought Sakura with him.

"Who?" She looked perplexed.

"Oh, my cousin. You don't know him. I'll introduce you eventually. Right now, I have to go. I'll see you later." Quickly he kissed her and started to leave but she grabbed the front of his collar and pulled.

"That is no way to properly say goodbye." Sakura pulled him in for a slow kiss and as she began to lace her fingers through his hair, trails of frost crystals followed her fingertips along the individual strands she touched.

"Well when you put it that way, I don't REALLY have to go now that I think of it."

"Get out of here!" Xiaolang smirked again briefly before leaping out of sight. Sakura sighed. "I really love that guy."

°°°°°☼☼☼☼☼☼☼°°°°°

"Really?"

"Yes, I am real."

"Oh this just sucks."

"What?" Eriol looked bewildered.

"I mean, it's great that you're real, but if this isn't a dream, we can't really spend all that much time together since I'll be killed if I can't find my cousin. It's like a lose-lose situation here." Tomoyo had given up all hope.

Eriol sighed to himself. What was he going to do? This girl was driving him crazy. Where was a good alcoholic beverage when you really needed it? I mean, didn't those things just pop out of thin air if you really needed one…like now? Oh hope had just abandoned everyone today. Eriol caught something dark moving towards them and looked up lazily. His eyes immediately lit up with gratitude and relief. He'd forgotten totally about his cousin too!

"Xiaolang, man, where have you been? You've been missing for ages now."

"Me? I have no idea what you are talking about. It's you who has been M.I.A."

"Yeah, well her cousin went missing cause she has this tendency to wander off apparently and we've been looking for her for a while now and…is that frost in your hair?" Eriol leaned forward to examine the older boy's hair a little more closely to see little crystals in his hair.

"What?" Xiaolang ran a hand through his hair and it came back with little flaky pieces of cold of which promptly melted in his hand. On a second try, Xiaolang ruffled up both sides of his hair with both his hands. "What the hell…?"

"What, were you walking through the snow covered tree tops…in summer?"

"It's nothing." Xiaolang ran his fingers through the messy mass of auburn silk a few more times. Tomoyo couldn't help but notice the strikingly handsome features of the newcomer. She was captivated by the rugged, strong features rarely seen on a member of royalty. Her eyes trailed down his arm till she came across the most interesting mark on his forearm. Suddenly she realized she was staring and looked away embarrassed. He didn't even seem to notice.

"Alright, well we've got to be inside for some stupid reason. My mom just said to be inside by sundown or she'd give my hide to the Raizurs and we all know how uncomfortable it is to grow back skin, so let's get moving."

"Oh…" Tomoyo said worriedly, "I guess I'll just have to hope my cousin turns up later." She dejectedly walked with the princes back to the castle.

At first, the ballroom looked quite beautiful, but now, it was absolutely magnificent. Banners streamed from the high marble ceilings and flowed like multi-colored rivers down the parapets. The various fountains had been charmed so each glittered a different color. The candles cast off a silvery glow that made the room absolutely enchanting. Everything, even the people seemed to be shining. Eriol had to appreciate the workmanship of his mother as only she would put this much effort for a simple little birthday party…but then again…

He found his mother on the stage of the ballroom seated on one of the grand thrones that seemed to float in midair. His mother had the unique quality of seemingly gliding on air wherever she was. He never did know if it was just looks are because she actually had the power of flight.

"Well, mother, here I am." Eriol made a dramatic bow for his mother's sake.

"Yes, indeed. There you are. Your cousin has a birthday present for you and it's only fair that you be able to see it." Eriol looked a bit confused, but moved to stand behind his mother as Xiaolang waltzed into the ballroom with a large covered box behind him. With a large mischievous grin on his face, Xiaolang swept the covering off with a swift flick of his wrist to reveal what Eriol least expected to get from his cousin.

°☼°☼°☼°☼°☼°☼°

Tomoyo was escorted by Eriol back to her parents near the side wall of the tremendous ballroom. In all its glory, it seemed so much larger than it had before. She took her place near the pillars in the back to watch whatever was commencing. It looked as if Eriol was receiving a present. The magnitude of the room made her feel as if she was going to be swallowed up in the tapestries. Ironically as she thought that, something grabbed her from behind, pulling her into the rippling banners. No one heard her scream.

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

Well, have fun with that, tell me if you still want it.


End file.
